Neville y sus amigos
by Silian Moore
Summary: Neville se siente solo. Parece que la gente está demasiado ocupada para prestarle atención. Las plantas, por lo menos, no le abandonan.


¡Hola! Tengo prisas así que seré breve! xD

Este es un fic que presento al reto soñador en el foro Weird Sisters para honrar la memoria de una compañera nuestra que falleció hará cosas de tres meses, .

¡Va por ti!

* * *

**NEVILLE Y SUS AMIGOS**

Sabía que era un chico totalmente normal. Estudiaba lo que podía, hablaba con sus compañeros, hacía las tareas, escribía a su abuela y caminaba siempre con una bonita sonrisa en su cara. Era algo tímido, pero cuando había que sacar el genio adelante, lo hacía sin dudar. Tenía sus secretos, leía por las noches y siempre estaba atento en clase. Podía ser que no fuese tan apuesto como Harry Potter o como Draco Malfoy. Podía ser que no fuese musculoso, que las chicas no babearan por él. E incluso se podía dar el caso de que el coraje no fuera una de sus mayores virtudes.

Si Neville era todo eso, ¿por qué nadie quería estar con él?

Se sentaba en el mullido sillón de la Sala Común. El sillón que estaba en una de las esquinas. Miraba a la gente pasar, y saludaba a quien podía. Siempre con una de sus plantas entre sus manos. Se lo había contado varias veces a su abuela, y siempre había contestado que se tenía que juntar más con el Potter ese. Quizás era porque su abuela no se sabía ningún otro nombre de sus compañeros. Solo Potter, y ya está. Así que Neville estaba un poco desconcertado porque no sabía qué estaba haciendo mal.

En ese momento, Hermione pasó por delante con la rapidez que le caracterizaba. Ni corto ni perezoso, Neville se levantó antes de que la chica empezara a subir las escaleras y esta se transformara en una bonita rampa en la que dejarse el culo.

-¡Hermione! ¿Tienes un momento? – Le gritó exasperado para que no se escapara.

- Ah… hola Neville. Lo siento, tengo un poco de prisa. Esta noche te dejo los deberes que quieras, ¿vale? – Y emprendió su viaje hacia las habitaciones de las chicas, dejando a Neville con la mano levantada.

- No, si no quiero que me dejes los deberes… - murmuró aun sabiendo que Hermione probablemente ya había llegado al cuarto de baño de su habitación con la velocidad que llevaba. Y sin escucharle.

Dirigió una última mirada a las escaleras antes de volver a su sillón. Cogió el cactus verde amarillo del suelo y empezó a quitarle las espinas que estaban muertas. Sí, la herbología era su única afición, y le mantenía siempre alegre y feliz, aunque la gente no viera nada de felicidad en quitarle púas a una planta.

Y ahí estuvo gran parte de la tarde, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Escribir a su abuela no estaba dentro de sus planes más inmediatos. Así que esperó en su mullido sillón. Pero, ¿esperar a qué?

Otros de sus compañeros de cuarto, en este caso Ronald Weasley, apareció en la Sala. Llevaba el uniforme de Quidditch, y hasta que no lo vió, Neville no se había percatado de que estaba lloviendo a mares. Su querido compañero estaba dejando un río detrás de sus grandes botas. Volvió a acercarse a él con la excusa de comentar el entrenamiento que había hecho esa misma tarde.

-¡Ron! – Pero el pelirrojo no movió ni un solo pelo - ¡Ron! – Gritó Neville un poco más alto y disculpándose de los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor. Porque ante todo, Neville era educado. Se acercó a él y le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda - ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento, Ron? – Pero parecía que no estaba de muy buenos humos, ya que se mordió el labio y empezó a inflar su cara. Neville dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Conocía esa reacción.

-¡¿Qué qué tal el entrenamiento?! – Y sólo separó los brazos del torso dejando caer agua nuevamente - ¡Primero el recochineo de que si Ron se está mojando todo el rato que si mi hermana riéndose de mí a todas horas! Claro, como el guardián se mueve tanto en el Quidditch, pues entonces solo faltaba que me cayera... – Neville había desconectado un momento. Tenía una leve idea del funcionamiento del Quidditch, pero ahora le habían entrado las dudas.

- Ron – atajó directamente – Una pregunta. Si el guardián está siempre quieto... ¿Quién va a por las bludgers? – El corazón de Ron se paró de inmediato, pero lo que no sabía era que Neville lo estaba diciendo de todo corazón y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

- Tengo prisa, Neville –Dijo Ron ya sumamente cabreado antes de apartarse de su compañero y darle un golpe a un niño que se había reído de su aspecto. Corrió antes de que desapareciera por las escaleras, porque su abuela siempre decía "más vale ser tonto un minuto que ignorante toda una vida"

- ¿Y qué pasa con las bludgers? – Preguntó a grito pelado.

- Pregúntaselo a Harry – Respondió con voz cansina y levantando una mano.

Neville sonrió al aire y volvió resignado a su mullido sillón. Pero esta vez no cogió su cáctus verde amarillo, sino que se esperó a que Harry entrara en la Sala Común, ya que tenía una pregunta muy importante que hacerle.

Pero pasaron los minutos y ahí no aparecía nadie. Neville miró a ambos lados y se percató de que Ginny había estado a un lado todo el tiempo. Se levantó de nuevo, cogiendo a su cáctus, y se acercó a la pelirroja que estaba haciendo unos deberes de pociones. Carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar.

- Hola Ginny – Y sonrió ampliamente.

- Hola Neville – Le respondió – Qué planta más... bonita, ¿no? – Y señaló al cáctus.

- Es un cáctus verde amarillo. Oye, ¿sabes donde está Harry? – Preguntó intrigado, pero Ginny se encogió de hombros y se levantó llevando consigo unos apuntes.

- Pues creo que Snape le ha castigado. Otra vez – Neville se alegró levemente: por una vez él no había sido el castigado - Bueno, ahora vengo Neville – La cara de Neville empezó a ponerse blanca. ¿Por qué todos huían de él? Se tocó la cara por si le habían salido algunos furúnculos no deseados. Ginny ya estaba a medio camino cuando logró reaccionar.

- ¡Oye Ginny! Si quieres te explico cosas del cáctus verde amarillo – Pero, para su pesar, la pelirroja negó.

- Lo siento Neville, quizás en otro momento.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Solo, en su mullido sillón y contemplando las rojas paredes de la Sala Común. Y encima, sin saber quién narices atrapaba las bludgers, si es que se atrapaban.

Cogió perezosamente su cáctus y subió a su habitación con intención de saber algo más sobre las algas rosas. La profesora las había mencionado ese mismo día y le había entrado la curiosidad. Además, tenía que escribir a su abuela. Y como todo el mundo estaba ocupado, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Se había entristecido un poco, pero pensar que iba a saber algo más de herbología le alegraba levemente. A decir verdad, casi nada.

Entró un poco desilusionado en su habitación, y le sorprendió la estampa que vio. Hermione estaba en medio de dos montañas de libros, y con la mirada puesta en una redacción que Ginny intentaba repasar. Por otra parte, Ron salió del cuarto de baño con el pijama ya puesto y se echó a la primera cama que vio. A los cinco segundos, Harry entró por detrás de él, asustándole. Le saludó y fue a parar a la cama contigua de Ron. Pero al parecer se acordó de que tenía que hacer deberes y empezó a practicar con la pluma.

- ¡Neville! Cuando quieras me explicas lo de tu cáctus verde amarillo, que tenía que acabar estos deberes antes– Le dijo Ginny señalando al montón de libros.

- Sí sí, claro. Cuando quieras – Dijo sonriendo ampliamente y tocando su planta.

- Neville... ahí tienes a Harry para preguntarle lo de Quidditch – Murmuró Ron con media cara debajo de la almohada y señalando a una cama en la que no estaba Harry.

- V-Vale Ron. Gracias – Tartamudeó sonriendo aún más.

- Y Neville, perdona lo de antes, pero es que tenía que tener estos deberes antes de que el señorito Harry y el señorito Ron se les ocurra pedírmelos – Y les lanzó una almohada a cada uno.

- Sin problemas, Hermione – Murmuró pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

Dejó su cáctus a un lado y sacó su preciado libro de Herbología para sentarse al lado de Ginny, quien empezó a escucharle con especial atención.

A lo mejor no es que Neville no fuera como los demás. A lo mejor, que fuera más cobarde, o menos atractivo, que hablara menos, o que fuera tímido no era el problema. A lo mejor es que era totalmente normal y no se había dado cuenta. Pero lo que sí sabía era que estar con sus amigos le daba más felicidad que estudiar a las algas rosas.

En ese momento, Neville quería escribir a su abuela. Así, quizás se aprendía algún otro nombre.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ^^

Bueno, es un fic sencillito, sin ninguna complicación xD Tenía la idea de hace varios meses, pero con la idea del reto me he animado a escribirla :D

¡Muchos besos a todos!

SilianMo0Re


End file.
